


An Easy Day

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bees?, M/M, Probably ooc, Sheithlentines, and by probably I mean definitely, have fun ig, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On a quest to find honey Keith finds his worst nightmare.





	An Easy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in 7 years please be gentle with me.

Today was supposed to be easy, it was a Saturday, Keith had no school, no friends had dragged him to stupid parties, he had no assignments due soon, Keith could just sit back and relax. Easy. Or at least, it should have been easy. Midway through his marathon of whatever content was on this Youtube playlist, he got a text.

“Kth, need you to pck up hunny, its rlly important!!!! If you dont ill find a way to make you sorry.”

Wow, threats already? He hadn’t even said no yet, though he guessed Lance knew him well enough to understand what the answer would be before hand. Keith had no idea why his roommate wanted honey, or why he should be the one to go out to get it but since Lance had access to his internet history and since he had literally nothing else to do, he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to go to the store, maybe stretch his legs a bit.

Easy seemed to be the absolute wrong word of the day, not only did he have to do the utterly horrid task of driving while other people were also driving, both of the stores around their small, crappy apartment had no honey. Maybe Lance was messing with him? He doubted Lance would buy every container of honey from two different stores just for a prank. He sighed to himself, looks like he would have to find another way to get honey? Or maybe he could just avoid Lance until Lance forgotten he had blackmailed him into doing his errands. Maybe if Keith found a beehive he could get the honey AND scare his friend, that was most likely the best outcome. He decided that was the best option he had and set out towards the woods.

‘Where do bees live normally, anyways?’ Keith wondered to himself as he checked around for any hives. The only thing in sight was thousands of leaves, Keith was starting to worry he might get lost out here. His attention was to the bees again once he heard a buzz, it was soft but he assumed it meant there was a change that a hive was nearby. Keith walked in the direction of the buzzing before he saw it. Before he saw them. It looked liked hundreds of bees all around, Keith hadn’t remember seeing any bees before, so seeing so many at once was quite the journey. What Keith hadn’t realized when he set out on his beehive adventure was that bees, were absolutely terrifying. The worst thing any God could ever have created. They’re horrifying, they’re disgusting! What kind of creature has six legs covered in furs, their eyes were covered in hair!! Hair, on their eyes! Keith was beginning to think that taking a hive would be a really bad idea.

He wanted to turn around, to get out of there, but for some reason his legs wouldn’t move at all. These bees kept him frozen here in shock, and probably fear. There was so many of them, were they all looking at him? Looking at him with their foul, hairy insect eyes?? Keith didn’t like the thought of that at all. What if they were all mad at him, or what if they all wanted to kill him because he had entered their territory. Oh god. Keith felt his breaths getting shorter and more frequent. What if the bees stung him, where would it hurt the most, maybe his neck? Should be be protecting his neck from stinging? Was he going to die right here, frozen in the middle of the woods, trying to get “hunny” for his stupid roommate? Oh Jesus, this is it, Keith’s final moments of breathing. One of the bees landed on Keith’s face, he tried to stand as still as he could hoping the insect would fly away, but his legs kept shaking, he was going to fall down, he was going to-

“Hey! Hey.. It’s alright.” Is that an angel? Is he dying right here..

“They’re just honey bees they wont hurt you” Keith’s eyes welled with tears, he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He shakily turned around to see who was talking to him and- It really was an angel! Or at least, the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

“Sir, are you alright, you look really pale.” The man walked up to Keith, his face covering the swarming beehive from Keith’s view.

“Sir?” Keith shook out of his daze and nodded, he was ok. He wasn’t going to die, he could breathe again.

“I’m sorry, I seemed to have lost control there.” The man’s face softened with relief.

“Thank goodness, I was worried.” Keith felt soft patches of hot tears fall down his face, he looked away from the man in favor of viewing his feet and the pretty flowers below him.

“Did the bees frighten you?” Keith only nodded in response.

“That’s alright, they won't hurt you, I won't let them” Keith couldn’t find the courage to respond anymore. Somehow, he felt that was alright. He was safe here in the presence of this guy.

“My names Shiro, you're more than welcome to stay here with me until you’re feeling well enough to return back. You don’t have to talk to me either, it's really alright, I’m just glad you’re ok.”

“Keith”

“Keith? What a nice name, I’m jealous. Your names a lot easier for people to pronounce than mine is.” Keith looked back up at the man- Shiro. His expression serious but also inviting, Keith wanted to talk to him.  
“Shiro sounds a lot cooler than my name.” Shiro laughed, “I guess we’ll just have to disagree then.”

“I wish I had known I would be so afraid of them. I wouldn’t have come all the way out here for some stupid honey.” Shiro brought Keith to a small blanket laid out on the floor of the woods.

“You came out here just for honey? Without a heavy cotton suit? Or even just a jar for the honey?”

“I..I hadn’t thought that far into my plan!” They both laugh together.

“I have some honey if you want it.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t”

“It’s alright, letting someone as pretty as you get away without a token of my thanks would be a crime.” Keith blushed.

“Man, it would be a real shame if someone happened to slip their phone number along with that jar, don't you think?”

“Oh I agree fully, let me get you the honey and I’ll escort you out of here.”

Easy? No, Keith’s day was not easy, not in the slightest. But Keith wouldn’t say he had a bad day. He got the jar of honey Lance asked him for, even thought he was six hour late to return home, he found out he was deathly afraid of bees, and he even got a hot guy’s phone number!


End file.
